Musical Stars (2019 film)/Credits
Full Credits for Musical Stars. Logos Opening PARAMOUNT ANIMATION WARNER BROS. PICTURES NICKELODEON MOVIES present In Assocation with TSG ENTERTAINMENT and BRON CREATIVE Musical Stars Closing Directed by JOE FISHER Screenplay by DAVID MAGEE & JOHN DeLUCA Story by JOE FISHER and ALEX SMITH & DAVID MAGEE and JOHN DeLUCA Produced by JOHN DeLUCA LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA Executive Producer ARON WALKER Executive Producer TOM MILLIS Executive Producers KAREN GILCHRIST THOMAS SCHUMACHER Director of Photography CALEB DESCHANEL, a.s.c Production Designer PETE ONWALD Edited by DAVID J. WILLIAMS ALAN SMITH, a.s.c Music and Lyrics by JERMEY LEE and LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA Costume Designer JERRY ROUZEL Visual Effects Supervisor KEITH OSWALT Casting by RONNA KRESS, c.s.a Characters Used by JOE THE LION TYLER THE PONY LEXI THE PONY DUMBO THE CROWS THE BERENSTAIN BEARS and others Hosts by DAN STEVENS ALAN CUMMING JAMES EARL JONES MATTHEW BRODERICK JENNIFER HALE STEVE MARTIN WILL SMITH ZHAVIA WARD BECKY G JOHN CENA MITCHELL MUSSO A LUCAMAR Production A JOE FISHER film Crawl Art Unit Production Manager TOM MILLIS First Assistant Director DAVID H. VENGHAUS JR. Second Assistant Director PETER T. MILLER Co-Producer JOHN BARTNICKI Special Guest Producers and Directors JON FAVERAU CHRIS GORAK Animation Supervisor ANDREW R. JONES Cast HOSTS and STARS Dan Steven - Himself Alan Cumming - Himself James Earl Jones - Himself Matthew Broderick - Himself Jennifer Hale - Himself Steve Martin - Himself Will Smith - Himself Daniel Craig - Himself Zhavia Ward - Himself Becky G - Himself John Cena - Himself Mitchell Musso - Himself LOTS OF HOSTS and STARS Phil Collins - Himself Jason Segel - Himself Ricky Gravis - Himself Anna Kendrick - Himself DK Mykan - Himself Kevin Hall - Himself Martin Scorsese - Himself Bruce Willis - Himself Nick Kroll - Himself Nick Park - Himself VOICE TALENTS Tom Kenny - Spongebob and Gary the Snail Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks Helen Manning - Peppa Pig Noel MacNeal - The Bear Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle and Timmy Turner Grey DeLisle - Tootie Characters Used JOE THE LION TYLER THE PONY LEXI THE PONY DUMBO THE CROWS THE BERENSTAIN BEARS THE MANE SIX PRINCESS CELISTA and PRINCESS LUNA PRINCESS CANDACE and SHINING AMORR FRANCIS THE CAT and Lots of Characters CO-HOSTS and STARS Johnny Deep - Himself Emily Blunt - Himself Amy Adams - Himself John Goodman - Himself Isabela Moner - Himself Dwayne Johnson - Himself Eugenio Derbez - Himself LIVE-ACTION AND ANIMATION CREW Stunts STEPHEN BRALVER DAN BROWN BONNIE CAMPANELLA ILRAM CHOI CHRIS DANIELS CRAIG DAVIDSON KIANTE ELAM KOFI ELAM ANTHONY T. GENOVA III AUSTIN GILL KELLY GILL GREG HARRIS ADRIAN HEIN MICHAEL HUGGHINS NOAH JOHNSON BRIAN L. KEAULANA INGRID KLEINIG DANIEL KIM JESS KING BROCK LITTLE ARI LOEB JESS LUNDGREN JOHN C. MEIER DENNEY PIERCE GARY KNIGHT PRICE OCEAN RAMSEY KASIM SAUL DANIEL STEVENS ALEXANDER SUNDQUIST JUSTIN SUNDQUIST JASON TRIPLETT MARLOW WARRINGTON-MATTEI PHIL CULOTTA DAVID GRAVES ZACH HENRY HENRY KINGI JR. ELI JANE MICHAEL SHAWN MCGUIRE WADE ALLEN JIMMY CHHIU TAD GRIFFITH STEVE KIM PAUL LACOVARA WILLIAM LEONG JEREMY MARINAS KYLE MCLEAN TADAHIRO NAKAMURA JAMES STEWART PALMER DERIK PRITCHARD TODD SCHNEIDER JEN KUO SUNG ERIC VANARSDALE JAMES WILKEY MARCUS YOUNG JUSTIN YU Newton Fabrication by Ironhead Studio Newton Makeup Effects by Gregory Nicotero & Howard Berger, KNB EFX Group Additional Character Design, Specialty Costume & Props by WETA Workshop Production Assistants Anthony Beckwith Andrew Benz Justin Bischoff Franny Bohar Wyatt Cain Bryan Czerniawski Audra Duval Michael Fails Kristen Ficara Peter Flores Anastasia Folorunso Teddy Gibbons Tara Guckeen Julia Orchard-Heymans Erica M. Hohf Daisy Hoffman William V. Hopper Paul Kahil Ryan Klutch Jack Leary Sean Matthews Matthew McCoubry Tricia Mears Sara Neuffer Jessie Pellegrino Nicholas Peter Philippou Constance Pierce-Winters James Sandlin Karel Schurman Anna Stachow Gillian Stoneburner Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman SECOND UNIT VISUAL EFFECTS AND ANIMATION Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Lights and Magic, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Digital Artist Leads Jean-Nicolas Costa Sarah de Schot Frederic Fourier Alex Hurst Tobias Keip Edmund Kolloen Andre Metello Oleg Troy Max Vogt Peter Welton Digital Artists Jeremie Abrial Hayley Adams Paul Adams Juan Alonso Asier Aparicio Paul Ashall Tommy Barry Bryan Bartlett Tom Baskaya Kevin Bell Florian Boury Basilisa Canovas Rubio Benjamin Charles Ed Coy Felipe De Lanteuil Stevie Denyer David Elwell Susana Fernández Casco Kiel Figgins Fabrizio Fioretti Ariel Flores Silva Justin Francis-Mcleish Jesus Garrido Guisado Hongfei Geng John Gresko Koenraad Hofmeester Daniel Horne Jack Jenkins Rosie Keane Kemal Kemal Abbie Kennedy Mirang Kim Stefanos Kittakis Ben Langham Anna Le Danois Virgil Manning Tsvetomir Marinov Rafael Martins Tom McCarthy Oliver McCluskey Luca Mignardi Mat Monro Andy Mulligan Daniel O'Shaughnessy Matteo Olivieri-Dancey Sharon Peng Giorgia Pulvirenti Carlota Primo Rebon Andrea Rosa Daniel Ryan David Schott Cameron Smither Petter Steen Theophane Tan Gang Trinh Alexandra Turner Nick van Diem Kynan Voyeaud Mark Wainwright David Welstead-Wood Chris West Kris Whitford Mark Haralabosz Yfantidis Production Support Alexis Agrotis Rebecca Barbour Stefanie Desira Frank Dumont Emma Ellul Kyle Fawcett-Shell Jasmine Finnamore Kaloyan Ganev Christoffer Hulusjo Hannah Rowe Hantong Tang Alessandra Tomassi Charlie Wilson Visual Effects and Animation by MPC VFX Production Prathik Belose Carla Conradie Ekaterina Diaz Steve Ditchburn Maxime Dube Dominique Fernet Angelique Krawczak-Houdelier Brajesh Kumar Charlotte Lacoursiere Ilse Martinez Christopher McMahon Megan Moore Andrea Schweitzer Gil Emilie Talles Glen Young Lead Digital Artists Durai Babu Francis Beauregard Erik Gonzalez Nic Groot Bluemink Thierry Hamel Vincent Italia Renganath K Sebastien Kern Lyubomir Kirkov Jonathon Kouros Sharan Kumar Michael Langford Thiago Lima Martins Aravinda NB Conor O'meara Joan Panis Sylvester Prabhu A Marc Rice Sajith Sethumadhavan Pascale St-Pierre Harish Verma Digital Artists Lourenco Abreu Andres Amaya Martinez Vincent Amyotte Michael Augello Amaya Ayers Adrien Barbier Nicolas Barbier Sébastien Bélec Alexandra Bernier Rajesh Bhimavarapu Amelie Boiron Yanick Bourgie Daniel Bros CJ Burbage Melissa Caldwell Nick Carvalho Filipe Cerqueira Debabrata Chanda Alexis Claux Carmen Collas Mollie Connor Beauman Coty Gilbert Dawson-Kesson Marco De Bremm Oliveira Andrea De Martis Balaji Degala Hugo Drolet Remi Dupont Sophie Duschesne Adam Ellwanger Pedram Etebar Yuandong Feng Maciej Filas Alex Filipov Karim Fradin Maxime Gallois Damien Garrigue Katie German Nicole Glen Jose Gloria Dennis Gronau Benjamin Guay Rayne Guo Victor Guttarra Nick Hamilton Oliver Hermann Emilio Hernandez Patrick Heumann Tom Hisbergue Sarah Iduwe Sanaz Imanzadeh Alisah Kress Vinoth Kumar Balamurugan Lakshmanan Coco Lee Imre Lovasz Dipen Majmundar Derek Mancini Manon Marco Marilyn Marcotte Asahel Abisai Martinez Martinez Tiffany Mazeau Evan McGowan Suresh Mummoorthy Gabriela Mursch Erwan Naudin Varshini Naveenkumar Ravi Nepalia Timothee Nolasco Christopher Olivas Giuseppe Pagnozzi Guillermo Paz Dario Pedretti Carl-Simon Picard Holly Potter Nandulal Radhakrishnan Vipin Raj Verru Ramesh Julia Reck Julien Record Kristian Rejek Denis Revas Maxime Richard Maude Rivard Vincent Rodrigue Ryan Ruiz Yves Ruprecht Heather Ruttan Sarguru Nathan S Elena Salas Ortiz Nick Sargent Marco Semeraro Parth Shah Adithya Sharma Nikola Simeonov April Singleton Johnny Spinelli Ivan Stavrev Anthony Stedman Jalal Tchlebi Tatiana Tchoumakova Olov Thoring Sunil Tiwari Andreanne Tremblay Klas Trulsson Kameshwaran Vajjiravelu Gary Vanhooland Jan Vavrusa Vivek Verma Angel Villaseñor Conner Wessinger Jeffrey Wilson Zoe Wolf Karly Yohe Chen Zhao Software and Technology Pascal Annand Rohan Asiriah Lauren Camilleri William Colaluca Chong Deng Christoph Genzwurker Lauren Kelly Christopher Key Patrick Kwok Duane Lafayette-Barton Thomas Langley Karen Navarrete Trushna Patel Jessica Piercy Aled Robinson Suwen Wang Executive Producers Christian Roberton Laura Fitzpatrick Visual Effects by DNEG VFX Production Aakash Bairi Aakash Rajput Aakash Shah Adarsh Katti Alankit Thapa Alberto Herrera Alice Cicchetti Ania Budko Austin Aplin Bansari Shah Clara Martinez Diiwakar Selvamani Emilie Ganon Gurvinder Bajwa Himani Jain Hunter Elliott Indu A Irene Ellis Irvin Garcia Ishika Anil Jain Jayakumaraguruparan Mariyappan Jessica Ton Katherine Dumas Katie Connon Krishnadev Hariprasad Kristen Tom Laure Miard Livvy Edwards Liz Mann Luca Poletto Mark Divekar Max Wooding Megan Hayes Nicole Clarke Praveen Kanshi Rachel Cadden Shrijeet Modi Tasmin Adams Vikram Sampath Viktoria Gutheil VFX Editors Grant Storrie • Jonathan Lancelot • Ty Gibson Department Supervision Aaron Fickling Adrian Thompson Albert Szostkiewicz Aline Sudbrack Amir Bin Shaazza Amitkumar Singh Ben Cowell-Thomas Carlos Rosas Digger Jensen Dipak Prabhu Dmitry Uradovskiy Durai Babu K Emilio Hernandez Filippo Forno Harsh Jaya Mavi Jen Meire Jordan Walsh Juan Sevilla Kyle Goodsell Luke Rawcliffe Malcolm Neailey Megan Hutchison Michael Smith-Kennard Nick Symons Om Parab Patrick Harboun Remi Cauzid Rohit Agarwal Sourav Thakkar Stephen Painter Suresh J Tripuraj Gond Lead VFX Artists Abhisek Chatterjee Alex Betancourt Alexander Fernandes Ben Goerlach Bikram Sarkar Charles William Dameon O'Boyle Daniel Axelsson David Crabtree Erica Vigilante Francesco Dell'Anna Gianluca Pizzaia Himansu Sekhar Sahoo Irena Steinnagel Justin Henton Jyotirmaya Das Maxime Cazaly Maxime Laurent Melvin Ancia Lopes Menno Dijkstra Monesh Uttamrao Jadhav Pak Yin Lai Prabhakar Putta Rahul G Khambre Ranjeet Nikale Renganath K Ryan Bedwell Sam Doolan Sanchit Gawale Siddharth Thakur Stu Bruzek Valentin Trasnea 3D Artists A Mohanraj Abhay Sawant Abhinaw John Adeline Qin Akshay Wayal Aleksandar Chalyovski Alex Filipov Alexa Kroese Allan Henderson Amol Patil Amy Thomas Anand Jadhav Anand Kambli Aneesh Tiwari Anna Yamazoe Antoine Molenat Armando Medina Guerrero Ashish Jadhav Austin Smith Avinash Karnati Balasubramani Parthasarathy Baskaran Seetharaman Ben Imber Bram Van Rompuy Brendan Carroll Carlos Marquez Chems Drouich Chris Mangnall Christopher Anciaume CJ Burbage Cory Graham-Smith Dada Tien Dan Nicholson Daniel Labossiere Daniel Lopez Daniel Santos Darshan Dongre David Centeno David Ward Debbie Langford Deepak Gupta Devanand R Dharmesh Sharma Dipti Gawade Dirk Becker Elizabeth Feldstein Erik Gronfeldt Etay Herz Fredrick Lyn Fernando Brandão de Braga Gavin Thomas Gayatri Patel Grant Wilson Greg Beccucci Guillaume Julien Guillem Rovira Vigas Hemant Kumar Hemant Revdekar Hemendra Bhagat Inki Jo Ismael Alabado Rodriguez Ivan Larinin Jake Rusch Jane Wang Jasmine Furby Jason Brown Javed Siddiqui Jeevith Kanth Jeronimo Torres Jesse Carlson Jhon Vasquez Orrego Jitendra Sharma Jiyoung Lee Joaquin Esquivel Joel Meire John Treusch Jon Catapia Jordane Menard Julie Kim Julien Stuart Smith Juvin C Karrina Hooper Kasim Mokha Kathir Manickam Keith Cheuk Kenadi Stephen Kenny Hui Kenzo Tee Lin Ayetut Louis Manjarres Lovell Rodricks Lyndall Spagnoletti Madhav Vanapalli Madhura Gangan Makoto Koyama Manmath Matondkar Manoj Kamble Manuel Martin Marc Picco Markus Daum Matthias Reiche Megan Collinson Michael Chang Michael Diaz Michaël Vigouroux Mike Marcuzzi Mollie Connor Molly Chen Morgan Caruso Neeraj Juyal Nicholas Tustin Nikhil Parab Nikola Simeonov Patricia Monaco Patryk Urbaniak Paul Brannan Pavan Padmaprabhu Philip Kilshaw Poul Steenstrup Prasad Pal Pushkar Deshpandey Pushpa Ranjan Rahul A Patil Ranjan Kumar Remi Boeynaems Resha Kambli Richard Surridge Ritonia Fernandes Robert Hennings Robin Nordenstein Rohan Barve Rohit Tondlekar Ronald Chew Rupesh Chogale Ryan Borah Ryan Morgan S S Prasanth Malla Sachin Paranjpe Sang Kyon Sangki Kim Sanjay Chandra Santosh Barad Santosh Kate Sanyam Basran Sarath Kumar P S Savio Lacerda Sean Rowe Seungjin Woo Shashank Thakur Shay Mathers Shitikantha Mishra Sianoosh Nasiriziba Simona Ceci Stefano Dubay Stephanie Whitmarsh Sufiyan Sheikh T K Surya Narayanan Tae Gook Ahn Taryn Douville Timo-Pekko Nieminen Tobias Gronbeck Andersen Tosh Elliott Travis Yohnke Tushar Hote Ubaise Azeez Veena PS Vishal Mehta Vishal Sharma Vittorio Cantatore Vivekanand Kotha Will Inglis William Cameron Yannick Honoré Yasemin Boluk Yashwanth Noogala Yee Sang Khet Yokesh B Zuny An 2D Artists Abheesh N.U Aditi Shelar Adrian Sutherland Ajay Patel Akshay Raman Kumar Alexandra Paquet Alraj Kumar Amit Gupta Amol Tirkey Amrendra Kumar Anand Pratap Singh Andrew Hogden Ashitosh Arote Ashok A Avais Najar Avdhesh Chaudhary Avinash Kumar Ben Outerbridge Brandy Zumkley Chad Meire Chandramouly Kannuri Chetan Thaker Christopher Maslen D Rama Krishna Reddy Daniel Alejo Alonso Daniel Chung David Aulds Devendra Verma Dhilipan M Dhruv Arora Dominik Trottier Emad Shaikh Eva Von Overheidt Fangfei Li Feroz Mallick Frank Akrong Gabriel Dos Santos Gueiros Gabrielle Perreault ginu r c ram Girish Adam Gopu Venkatesh Gregory Chalenko Hari Babu C Helen Johnson James Russell Jeong won Jang Jeremy Meltzer Jiacheng Xu Jignesh Trivedi Jimmy Fovet Jiten Harkhani John Durney Jordan Benwick Jorge Miranda Cherem Joshua Goetz Jozef Czapski Jules Lister K Durga Santosh Kumar K Sabari Kapil More Katya Ruslanova Kaushtubh Kaloti Ketaki Sutrave Kiran Ashok Medhekar Kostas Panagiotopoulous Kusuru Sreedhar Lalit Kanyal Laxminarayan Sahoo Liciani Vargas Luke Bigley Maksim Koen Mandar Bhangare Marie-Julie Levesque Maxime Monette Mayuresh Bhagawan Powar Nandulal R Natalia Diaz Nils Hansson Olov Samuelson P Uganath Parikshat Tyagi Pavan Thorat Peruman CS Prabhat kumar Prakash.B.Parmar Praveen Kumar Singh Praveen Uttam Bhagat Rahul Jagdale Rahul kumar Rahul Kumar Gupta Ravi Kumar Remko Kram Rohan Padwal Rohit Kumar Ronaldo Modenesi Pucci Sachin Kadam Sagar Santosh Deorukhkar Salima Needham Santosh Kumar Mohanty Sathyanarayanan G Shane Kao Shizuka Fukuda Shyam Nunna Siddhartha Mondal Sky Lim Stephane Brisson Stephanie Kelly Stephen Tew Suman Nayak Suraj Shankhwar Suresh Madaparthi Suvesh Panda Swapnil Kamle Swapnil S Kadam Syamlu K Sybille Matte Tony Marioni Trevor Moniz Trinadh Alla Ujwal Dhankute Vatsal Gala Victor Vilceanu Vijay Nimba Patil Vikas Gusain Vinit S Girkar Vinothkumar E Vishal Rajendra Shinde vishal Shankar Chauhan Vladimir Kozhekin Yadeb Batala Yaqun Zhao Yogesh S Raut Yogeshwaran Kannan Yoon See Ng Zoubhair Moosuddee Technical Support Adam Johannesson Amir Shachar Anthony Tan Gina Nearing Jesse Turnball Jonathan Oates Lucas Trichard-Baker Manmohan PM Marlon Cowan Marta Feriani Matthew Gray Nafisa Baker R Thanga Perumal Roland Watson Stella Lee Tammy Baylis Voja Milosevic Visual Effects by Method Studios VFX Department Supervisors Christopher Ahrens Paul Buckley Marc Chu Tony Como Max Decroix Julian Gregory Justin Holt Samuel Jensen Fady Kadry Jesse Kim Christopher Kowal Woei Lee Kent Lidke Keith Meure Andreas Nehls Alexandru Popescu Florent Villegas Adrian Watkins Drew Wood-Davies VFX Production Managers Shayna Banaag • Natasha Pereiro • Samantha Thrupp VFX Production Team Christine Albers Jiyeon Bae Spriha Banik Catrina Chelariu Saikat Datta Brad Davenport Curtis Doherty Francesca Fernandez Leanne Fogel Celine Gauchon John Gosselin Justine Herold-Wright Karine Jacques Jimmie MacDonald Deepali Mazire Megan Moore Alizee Plourde Timothy Power Susan Rebello Sophie Shanahan Pippa Sheen Rosalind Stratton George Stone Alexandre Therrien Emanuela Valente Shoshanah Wall Isabel Wallace Jessica Wiebe Department Managers Jeniree Bastidas Chanel Belliveau Jimi Clark Raphael Hart Yoonha Kim Shawn Langlois Susan Ma Vivian David VFX Leads Caleb Ashmore Lele Berti Dudley Birch Danielle Brooks Daniel Clark Kalyan Chakravarthy Hokeun Choi Maxime Cosseau Agathe Courtisse Elise Deglau Dean Elliott Pierre-Gil Franc Jeremy Giraudeau Nicole Glen Sandro Citrangolo Grassetti Traci Horie Chen Huang Hsu Morgan Jones Min Sung Kim Ivan Kokov Grant Laker Ray Leung Daniel May Nelson Miranda Steven Moore Jon Ossitt Sergio Pinto Marc Purnell Chris Rainey Tristan Rettich Louis Vottero Lilas Wang Khaled Zeidan VFX Editors Ricardo Benni Michael Gilbert Kelly Noordermeer Cole Yakimchuk 3D Artists Carlos Aguiar-Manzano Nicholas Allen Tom Allisey Annie Amaya Danish Anwar Sarah Arduini Navneet Arora Jethro Au Austin Baerg Danny Banda Nicolas Barbier Jordan Bartlett Alexandre Belbari Kat Black Claudia Blackburne Jonathan Boisvert Francois Bordez Mohsen Boroumandi Alexandre Boucher Sebastian Braende Lennart Breede Michael Cabrera Nicholas Carvalho Kiersten Casey Pau Rocher Castellano Christine Caya Jean-Simon Chabot Kien Geay Chan Miguel Chan Andrew Chang Jack Chiu Hyemee Choi Marvin Chua Sheree Chuang Veronique Comeau Ivan Costarrosa Ryan Coster Nathan Cox Joel Balderas Cruz Aleksa Dodic Umit Donmez Nico Duce Andrew Dunkerley Romain Durr Sunil Dutta Scott Eburne Robert Eckert Gottfried Eder Andi S Edirisinghe Gaston Emery Nicholas Erdos Brendan Fagan Victor Maiorino Fernandes Biagio Figliuzi Duncan Fraser Stephania Gadsden Frederic Gagnon Julie Ranjit Gawali Katie German Elodie Gilbert-Lachapelle Jake Golding Mariana Robles Gonzalez Alexander Gooding Markus Graf Juan Ignacio Garcia Granado Diana Grande Johannes Gross Edward Habib Arni Haraldsson Ryan Hartmann Ryan Hayford Sarah Higgs James Hollingworth Chen-Kuang Hsu Wanghua Huang Alexander Hunt Chrismac Hwang Chris Huland Rahul Sharadchandra Jagtap Julie Jaros Timothy Jeffs Silvio Jemma Jin Ji Grigory Jiliba David Johnson Austin Judovsky Soufiane Kachade Hirofumi Kasagi Meenu Kaur Claire Kearton Dayna Kelly Byungwhee Kim Min Sung Kim Arun Krishnan Eva Kristjans Christine Krumpholz Brad Kvist David Laschcari Adam Lau Niña Laureles Christopher Brandon Le Derout Michael Lederhuber Sheng Yaw Lim James Lucas Luis Miguel Robledo Luna Desiree Lunsford Oleg Magrisso Marcin Majewski Praveen Goud Mallela JC Huerta Marchant Felix Marquis Tiffany Mazeau Aaron McGriff Michael Meador Mark Medrano Sejas Mehta Margarita Meza Jay C. Miller Nathan Mitchell Sean Moats Javier Nieto Monco Diana Moneva Hailey Moore Adrian Moyes Michael A. Mulock Tim R Murphy Atsushi Mutajima James Naud Khanh Nguyen Jess O'Neill Tirza Oudolf Anne Sartor Palm Bikas Panigrahi Daniel Pardo Annie Patenaude Rahul Patil Robert Pellerin Bridgette Perrers Ryan Pilcher Antoine Pion Melanie Plett Steph Pryor Karl Punt Rafael Gonzalez Quinones Komal Vanesing Rajput Sasmit Ranadive Robbie Reid Robson Ribiero Ali Rizvi Gabriel Roccisano Dariel Rodriguez Casey Rolseth Kristine Romasanta Simon Ross Mayuresh Salunke Dylan Sanchez Vicente Sanchez Melanie Sauve Antoine Seigle Ryan Seymour Christian Sherriff-Smith Shane Simms Myungki Song Rashmi Sreekumar Aaron Stewart Fumi Sugawara Digant Sutar Alex John Tan Lewis Taylor Jorge Martinez Teran Laszlo Termeg Jeff Tetzlaff Alexander Tirasongkran Anna Tonrungroj Stuart Tozer Matt Travers Jon Turburfield Juan Francisco Valdivieso Gary Van Hooland Kamyllia Vasseur Pablo Vazquez Marta Lucia Velasco Rajesh Velayudhan Nitya Venugopal Benoit Vervier Jesse Vickery Adam Waddington Gerry Wang Matt Weaver Alex Whyte Christian Wong Khai Tuck Wong Wen Wu Sarah Seungah You Xixi Zhuang Mikel Zuloaga 2D Artists Sagar Kondala Rao Akula Steve Barnes Manuel Barrero Chetan Deepak Cahregaonkar Kris Carson Lewie Carson Paco Castillo Carlo Cersosimo Soumajit Das Prashant Dongare Laura Dubsky Andrea Dutti Alan Fairlie Manuel Feria Tommaso Fioretti Lisa Gane Milind Pandharinath Gangurde Darcy George Tomi George Marc Gollenia Michael Harkin Eric Hawksley Greg Howe-Davies Hee Jin Kim Yongmin Kim Kailash Kumawat Ying Ghit La Alberto Landeros Daniel Leatherdale Jarett Lee Mahesh Maity Jona Maluck Gabriel Mandala Sophie Marfleet Johannes Masanz Johannes Mewes Djordje Milasinovic Liam Nantes Thijs Noij Matteo Petricone Ian Plumb Laurianne Proud'hon Santhosh Kumar Rapeti Stephen Robertson Ashish Rode Rahul Kumar Sahu Daniele Scialdone Ming-Yee Sheh Ankit Shukla Naveen Shukla Alex Smith Angela Stanley Michael Stewart Anil Khandu Suryawanshi Brendan Sutherland Florent Taisne Ashwini Sambhaji Taware Rajesh Sewakram Tembhurkar Emily Vaillancourt Shonnan Wibrow Subin Woo Pipeline and Technology Grant Adam Kevin Desa Chris Dwyer Oliver Fleming Jason Gilholme Adam Jones Stuart Lamont David Mason Andrew Pavell Klee Quisido Kurt Rathjen James Robison Jan Paul Roux Honey Sharma Jon Stanley Satya Tripathy Niki Turkovic VFX Support Amanda Collins Karl Cottee Jonathan Gagnon Christophe Guertin David Jaffe Jane Lovell Guillaume Massey Brad Melenhorst Lauren Moore Margaret Phillips Natasia Schumacher Ariel Simone Amna Zuberi Visual Effects by Luma Pictures Digital Coordinators Andrew Kalicki Brett Alexander Nichols Javier Kadry Matthew Pickering Sheldon Neill VFX Production Assistants Jaymes Ruffin Kevin Carolan Mike Bush Sharon Das Animators / Character Riggers Alejandro Solorzano Alexander Goodwin Benjamin Pettit Billy Dao Erica Robinson Heath Pagram Jessica Gibbons Joshua Wood Justin Brunett Marcos D. Romero Nathaniel Saunders Roland Yepez Stephanie Tomoana Tiffany Wang Asset / Concept / Matte Painting Artists Chaiwon Kim Dulshan Keragala Kevin Fu Kyoungsoo Min Lev Hakobyan Lily Morgan Nicholas Hodgson Nicolas Pierquin Schiller Jean-Louis Sichen Zhang Stephen Clark Quimet Delgado Compositor / Lighting Artists Alessandro Neri Azra Rosna Alkan Belinda Chen Cameron Sorgi Carly Cheung Christian Schermerhorn David Cañas Rivas Francesca Milde Francesco Panzieri Gian Ignacio Lombardi Jai Kenway James Fetter Jared Brient Jennifer Thompson Kerry Graham Kevin Kim Manon Ghys Marc Schoenbeck Matt Bacon Meagan Green Orion Holder-Monk Phil Outen Qiao Ning Scott Morgan Taiga Ishibashi Tiffany Bromley Todd Gill Will Lovett FX Artists Bastian Alexander Petjak Ben Andersen Bryan Gonzales Cody Amos Damien Kessler David Fonti Elisa Valenzisi Filippo Robino James Goodman Jamie German Jaymie Miguel Karl Rogovin Kevin Pinga Kristian Kebbe Kulapong Vaiyamugamuygul Kyungmin Kim Nagender Boga Nicholas Damico Peter Herbert Raphaël Gadot Ryley Swan Stefano Giorgetti Subhan Saleem Rotoscope / Paint Artists Alexander Jennings Christian Salvador D.J. Becerral Phillip Berg Rebecca Wells Tracking / Matchmove Artists Ambrose McDuffy • Hector Aguirre • Nathan Jennings Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Animation Pier-Olivier Allard Joseph Dubé-Arsenault Louis-Charles Berthiaume Charles -CJ- Burbage Jordan Soles Julien Deragon Élodie Gilbert-Lachapelle Yan Morin-Dubuisson Compositing Artists Francesco Cadoni Lee Brunet Etienne Deshaies Marie-Eve Gélinas Jocelyn Tremblay Julien Klein Karen Arredondo Romain Hubert Félix Vallières Christian Morin Karthic Ramesh Xenia Pirojenko Paint & Roto Artists Charles Tremblay Didier Coup-Fabiano Emmanuel Dirian Marc-André Roy Béatrice Palin STEREOSCOPIC 3D 3D Conversion by DNEG Stereo Production Team Abhishek Pathak Alexander Asturias Cassius Vaz Gagan Kathuria Graham Tailleur Gufran Khan Hector Villeda Martinez Isha Bhatt James Tam Joginder Singh Kamakhya Prasad Sahu Mahesh Chander Reddy D Manoj Shivam Nishita Shetty Parminder Goyal Parveen Kumar Sahil Gandotra Santosh Shukla Savio Cruz Seerat Bawa Shadab Vanjara Shreeraj Gopi Sparsh Mehra Sreekanth Boyapati Yasasvi Chalamcherla Stereo Creative Team Abhishek Kumar Singh Abhishek Warang Adarsh Reddy Kunduru Ajinkya Gamre Akshay Kumar Dhote Akshay Suresh Dandawate Akshaya Sathyan Amit Alawadi Amol Rohidas Pawar Andrew Dohan Anil Subhash Sonawne Anji Reddy Danda Ankit P Rangankar Ashjad Baig Ashutosh Kumar Bacche Sachin BhagyaShri Mahajan Bhargab Goswami Bhavya Dixit Bhushan D Dekhane Binoy Thomas Joseph Cedric Joel Chandraprakash Singh Dandugula Raju Daniel Carpenter David Serrano Debabrata Debnath Deepak Devarakonda Deepak Kumar Singh Dharmesh Jaysukh Rathod Dhiraj S Sukheja Dinesh Kumar Behera Eric Mitchell Erik Classen Ezra Pike Ganapathi Rao Muttabathula Gaurav Sharma Gourav Gupta Hareesh Battini Harish Thalla Himanshu Ajmera Himansu Shekhar Naik Jayesh Vyas Jignesh Ratilal Pandya Joel Clermont Ketan Rathod Kiran Parmar Kuldeep Parihar Lina Khounvongsa Lohit Vasant Suryavanshi Lokesh Gangare Lydia Aguilar M Lingamallu Mahesh Patil Mali Amol Eknath Manik Avhad Manoj Khachane Manu Jain Matt Lutes Mayur H Soni Melisande Vigeant Michael Sweetser Mobin Mohanan Nallari Monprakash Sharma Mujeeb Ansari N V V Raghavarao Addepalli Naga Venkata Sai Satish Kanuri Narayana Reddy Munagala Narendra Simha Samboju Niranjan Yadav Nishant Narang Omid Taherdin Omkar Rahate Pablo Wang Pascale Lamoureux-Miron Pavan Madikonda Perla Venkateswarlu Peter Machuca Prateek Sharma Pravin Prabhakar Pawar Puneet Samra Raghu Yelivela Rahul Sharma Rahul Wagh Ranjan Singh Ravindranadh Adavipalli Sameer Samant Sandeep Ashok Gamre Sandeep Patil Sanjiv R Sable Satya Rajarajan Sekh Rahaman Sharad Sahane Shekar Mantri Srikanth Reddy Jakka Srikanth Yemula Srinath Maroju Srinivas Challa Sripal Gaddamedi Subham Ghosh Suchit Lahanbahu Bhagwat Sudhir Kumar Nethula SunilKumarEnugula Suraj Murali Bodduna Tushar Rajput Umakant Pandey Vaibhav Deshmukh Vaibhav Shirsekar Vamsi Krishna Chilamkurthi Varion Pereria Venkatesh Lakavath Venkatesham Siripuram Vidya Sagar Karampuri Vighnesh Kshirsagar Vijaya Kumari Madiga VijayKumar Vasuphani Adabala Vinay Pratap Singh Vinod Vishwakarma Vivek Gamare Vivek Jadhav Stereo Editorial Team Caleb Taylor • Cho Park Visualization by The Third Floor Visualization Artists Paul Berry Mike Barrett Chad Cox Scott Hankel Anthony Jacob Paul Koontz Lucil Lepeuple Geoff Lou Michel Morel Ersan Musa Elham Sepehrjou Romero L. Smith James Wilson Visualization Executive Producer Christopher EdwardsVisualization Services by Proof Post-vis by MPC POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor JEANNIE BERGER Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY MARIN COUNTY, CALIFORNIA MUSIC Classical Performed by The New York City Of Orchestra Soundtrack Album Available on PARAMOUNT MUSIC / WATERTOWER MUSIC SONGS "The Firebird, Suite for Orchestra" Written by Igor Stravinsky Performed by The Philharmonia Orchestra Conducted by Robert Craft Courtesy of Naxos By arrangement with Source/Q"If You Can Dream" Written by Alan Menken Produced by Dlyan Miller Performed by Ashley Gearing"Tales from the Vienna Woods" "The Blue Danube" Written by Johann Strauss"A Whole New World" (from Aladdin (2019) (Ended Title) Written by Alan Menken, Paul and Pasek Produced by Paul and Pasek Performed by ZAYN and Zhavia Ward Country of Walt Disney Records Songs Used Aladdin (1992) The Lion King (1994) How to train your Dragon 2 (2014) The Little Mermaid (1989) and Lots of others SPECIAL THANKS Chris Meledandri Karey Kirkpatrick Andrew Stanton Jenny Harder W. Gregory Turner Ren Klyce Kevin Globerman Eric Darnell Kelly Asbury Dean DeBlois Peter Lord Tom McGrath Chris McKay Christopher Miller Mike Mitchell Amy Pascal David Sproxton Joel and Ethan Coen Characters courtesy of Nickelodeon Animation Studio Walt Disney Pictures Touchstone Pictures Disney Animation Studios Warner Bros. Animation Allspark Animation Allspark Pictures DHX Media Lionsgate Touchstone Animation Southern Star Productions Hanna-Barbera Australia Entertainment One Jim Henson Company, LLC Shadow Projects Sony Pictures Entertainment WildBrain and Lots of More Produced with the support of the British Film Commission and the UK Government’s Film Tax Relief With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08648) Paramount Pictures Corporation and Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. did not receive any payment or other consideration or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. © 2019 Paramount Pictures Corporation, Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Viacom International, Inc. All rights reserved. This Motion Picture is Based Upon Actual Events and People Certain Actions and Characters Have Been Dramatized, But Are Inspired by True Events and Real People The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits